From the Eyes of a Child
by OrisounAsh
Summary: A repository of one-shots that deal with the way children would see their heroes in the Final Fantasy VII world.
1. Mister Stranger

Author's Note: This idea has been running around in my head for some time now, and I thought it best to free it whilst I am attempting to write serious fiction.

This first one is from the eyes of a four year old girl. Good luck.

Also, thank you to Oreramar for pointing out some of the little details that I missed.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now.

* * *

Mister Stranger

* * *

Hi! My name is Sarah. That means 'princess'. Mommy and Daddy tell me I am special cause I am so smart and pretty and I have red hair and I can sing. I like to sing. I like to sing cause it makes people happy.

I sang for a funny man at our home one day. I live in a apart-a-ment. He lives next to us. Mommy says he is a stranger, and I am not s'posed to talk to strangers. He came to live in the apart-a-ments before my birthday. I am four years old. I was three, and now I am four. He came before my birthday. Mommy did not invite him.

He looked sad. I don't like it when people are sad. I sang to him. Mister Stranger was going to his house. He has red eyes. I have red hair. He has black hair. Mister Stranger is like a man from Mommy's stories. But Mommy likes the one with yellow hair better.

I was playing with Joel. Joel is my best-est friend in the whole wide world. We were pretending. I was the girl from Mommy's stories. She liked flowers. She made people happy. She fought the bad man. He was gonna _kill_ the world. Joel was playing the boy from Mommy's stories. But Joel has brown hair. The boy from Mommy's story had yellow hair.

We saw the sad Mister Stranger. I don't like it when people are sad. Mommy and Daddy say I am like the flower girl. She liked to make people happy. Mommy said strangers are mean. He looked nice. I sang for him. He was surprised. My song was really pretty. The Mister Stranger even smiled! He wasn't sad anymore. I don't think he has a Mommy to take care of him. He should have a Mommy. Or a brother.

I don't have a brother. I want a brother. Joel is my best-est friend. But he's not my brother. I'm all by myself. Maybe Mister Stranger wants a sister. I could sing for him! He likes my singing. He would be happy. I think Mister Stranger wants to be happy. He is all by himself. He needs a friend. Mommy says everyone should be happy. I don't know why Mister Stranger is sad. He should be happy. I am his friend.

I'll always sing for him.

* * *

Side Note: I will trounce whomever takes this the wrong way. Fair warning.


	2. He Fought

Author's Note: This snapshot takes place a handful of years after _Advent Children_, and I am taking a few liberties. Also, keep in mind this story is from the limited point-of-view of a child - or rather, in this case, a teen boy who was around nine or ten at the time the events took place.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Final Fantasy_ related.

* * *

He Fought

* * *

I don't really remember a lot of what happened then. Everything is hazy, like when the streets are filled people in the smog. Kinda hard to tell one person from the next, you know? But I do remember _him_.

He came to save us when everyone else had forgotten about us. He was alone, and he had to fight the men who took us. Actually, it is worse than that. We practically volunteered to go. They promised something all the other grown-ups didn't: a cure. They had not forgotten about us. And we all fell for it. The first rule you learn is to never trust anyone, especially when they offer something so good. We all ignored that rule.

We _believed_ in the men he was fighting.

So really, he was saving us from what we did. And maybe to prove to us that there were grown-ups that really did care. Grown-ups are always ready to place the blame on someone else, never to take any. They don't stick up for one another. At least, I never thought they did. And then he came, and he tried, and I could see, even through the fog in my head, that he was hurting from something. That's what kept him from saving us the first time.

The second time, _we_ saved _him_. There was a great monster, but I don't remember it. I could see others fighting, but I knew they wouldn't win alone. They didn't believe like he did. He was fighting for all of us, everyone who had forgotten about the pain we all shared, forgotten about what it is like to be afraid and alone. He attacked the monster with his friends, and they killed it.

But then he fought those men that we had believed in, and he beat them. He wasn't hurting from that thing anymore, and he won. I remember, then, the world coming clean. There was another grown-up, and she told us to take care of him, that he was special.

We all knew he was special. He cared for us. The first time, he came when no-one else would. I don't know if other grown-ups were afraid to, or if they just didn't want to. But he fought even though he had been hurting. No one has ever done that for us.

The flower lady helped to bring him back to us. We did what she said. We got to take care of our protector, the grown-up that loved us enough to die for us. And because of him, the flower lady is right about something else, too.

Everything is going to be alright.

* * *

Author's End Note: There was quite a bit more that I could have done with this, but then the 'snapshot' would have turned into a panorama. Once again, please keep in mind that this is told from a young boy's point-of-view, so he does not have all the information, nor does he recall a majority of what happened to him. I _know_Cloud did not fight all on his own, but to a child who saw very little of the others in Cloud's group, it would indeed seem as though the yellow-haired one single-handedly defeated all of the bad guys.

And usually, I rather like the idea that Cloud is a bit of a pansy, and someone who shirks responsibility; he seems to fit well into both categories. But I had this in mind and didn't want to go with the conventional.


	3. Totally Jealous

Author's Note: Okay, okay. Yes, this is a bit frantic, and yes, it is spastic, but I could not think of a better child to accurately describe this hero. And again from the viewpoint of a girl, this one about fourteen or fifteen. In the next few chapters, I will bring the age back down to around eight or so, but this age seemed approriate for the moment.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything.

* * *

Totally Jealous

* * *

OMG! I totally just saw _Yuffie Kisaragi_! We were, like, wandering in the market and _there she was_! She's _so_cute. I always knew she was better looking than that other chick, Aerith something-or-other. You know, I never thought those other girls were as cute as her. Her skin is way perfect. Totally natural. And have you _seen_ her body? Like, completely to die for! I would kill to have a body like that. But you know, it helps that she's like a ninja, or something. She carries that huge shrunken thing around – totally butch if you ask me – but she pulls it off. Cause that girl knows how to accessorize.

I mean, the shorts, the top. It all works. And those boots! Where can I get my hands on a pair! I saw a pair of boots, like, the other day, but they were so not the right style. They buckled, not laced. Ick. Who wears buckle boots anymore?

Anyway, besides her clothes, her hair is _it_. Like, _totally_ against the norm, you know? She is such a rebel. I way wish I could be more like her. She is like a princess or queen or something. Has it like, _super_ easy. I bet her parents let her do whatever she wants, and they like, _never_ get in her way when she wants to do something.

I would _love_ to have nothing to do all day like she does. I could shop all the time! I mean, I know she like, totally took on those creeps who were going to kill the planet or whatever – I _completely_skipped class that day - but I'm sure she whipped them all by herself. Cause she's Yuffie, and she's like, _the_ most awesome ninja person _evah_.

So, I bet you are jealous you didn't get to meet her. Well, I mean, _see_ her. But I bet you are totally jealous.

* * *

Author's End Note: The first time I have mentioned the name of the hero. I promise I won't do it again. I could only imagine a young girl who is obsessed with the more grand things in life meeting - or seeing - our favourite ninja. Speaking of which, that is the last time you will _ever_hear me reference Yuffie as my 'favourite ninja'.


End file.
